


Happy Not So Accident

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, I don’t know what to tag this as but Tony basically impregnates Peter without his consent, Like Peter’s not mad about it though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: I don’t know how to summarise this but basically Alpha and Omega sex with a little twist





	Happy Not So Accident

There have only been three times in his life when Tony has hated himself truely. The first was when his parents died and he had been cold shouldering them the day they left, the second was leading Pepper on (by accident of course, it wasn’t his fault that he thought they were mates, he had apologised after though) and the third was taking a cufflink and poking a hole in the condom he was using to have sex with Peter.

Now Tony knows how bad it sounds, he’s not trying to give Peter a STD (he’s clean, he made sure before taking his beautiful mate to bed) but he is trying to start a pack. Sure he has the Avengers and he’ll always consider them pack but he needs his own smaller one, the kind of pack that calls to his inner wolf and placates his need for pups. Tonys age isn’t getting any younger and times ticking by quicker and quicker, Peter is his only chance at having a family.

Tony knows he should just talk with Peter about it, the teen is always so ready for anything Tony has to say, will always agree because he’s a good little Omega but Tony knows Peter won’t give his schooling up for a child. Not when Peter’s still basically a kid (he’s eighteen but Tony will always see him as the bright eyed fifteen year old that he met three years ago. Sue him) Tony doesn’t want Peter to flush his life down the toilet, Peter has so much potential, he was truely a good seed and Tony’s a hundred percent sure he could make it into any school of his choice but Tony’s biological clock is ticking and the more he wastes time humming and hawing about whether this is morally right the more his sperm count goes down. Tony swears he can feel his balls shrivelling every moment he doesn’t make up his mind!

So without any more thought Tony pokes a hole into the condom and places it back into the side table, waiting to be used that night.

Tony orders dinner in and waits for Peter to swing in from work (that stupid newspaper place has been nothing but trouble for Peter with his boss being an ass) Tony has pepperoni pizza waiting for Peter and even bought that stupid garlic knot shit he likes. Tony’s buttering him up without Peter even realising.

Tony’s in the kitchen when Peter walks out from the hallway, he’s holding his mask in one hand and his back pack in the other.

“Hey Tony.” Peter murmurs as he walks up to Tony, bag and mask dropping to the floor.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Tony rubs a soothing hand over Peter’s cheek.

“My boss ripped into my ass over the shots I handed in, said that they weren’t “emotional” enough which I don’t understand because they’re literal photos of a hot dog stand and what emotions can you get from that? I don’t even know why he wanted me to take pictures of it Tony!” The poor Omega huffs and his eyes start to get misty.

“Hey, you know what’ll cheer you up? Some pizza and garlic knots and a big rant about how you wanna quit but you won’t.” Tony says as he pushes over the two boxes full of food.

“You know me so well.” Peter sighs as he flips open the pizza box to grab a slice.

Tony moves them to the couch and listens to Peter complain about his job while eating the pizza, when Peter’s had enough and is full Tony suggests a bubble bath and some fruity drink to help calm the nerves that have obviously been frayed today.

“A bath sounds so damn good right now. Carry me?” Tony doesn’t hesitate to pick Peter up bridal style, he carries the boy down the hall and into the bathroom where he sets him on the marble surrounding the tub.

While Peter undresses himself Tony turns the bath on and squirts some bubble bath solution into the running water, Peter slips in and Tony places a kiss on his brow.

“I believe I offered a drink with said bath.” Peter nods mindlessly and Tony goes to find the mango alcohol (it’s more juice than alcohol since Peter’s still underage) and pours it into a wine glass.

Tony takes it back to his beautiful mate and hands it over while he sits on the marble, helping Peter relax by running his fingers through his hair. Half an hour later (not that Tony’s counting) Peter’s beyond relaxed and ready for bed, it’s Tony’s time to shine.

Tony plucks Peter out of the bath and carries him to their room, he drops the Omega on the bed and doesn’t bother about how he’s wetting the duvet just leaves kisses up and down his legs and bypassing his cock completely. Tony licks away the vanilla and coconut tasting water droplets from his milky skin, ever since his first heat Peter’s body had changed from tanned and buff (thanks to the spider bite) to milky and soft. Tony likes both. The older man slips out of his clothes quickly so he can feel the heated skin against his own.

“Tony~” Peter whines, hands coming down to grip Tony’s hair.

“Yeah baby, I’ve got you.” Tony rubs at Peter’s thighs and manages to get a whiff of Peter’s slick, a combination of the bubble bath solution and something just so Peter.

Tony folds Peter’s legs up and noses along his perineum, smelling Peter’s natural scent. He trails his nose down until he reaches plush slightly pinked cheeks, Tony parts Peter and licks at his rim tasting the slick that dribbles out.

“Tony, please, hurry.” Tony leans back and bites Peter’s left ass cheek.

“Inpatient Omega.” Peter chirps, a sound only an Omega can achieve when they’re truely happy.

Tony stretches over to the side table and pulls out the cherry lube and condom, Tony squirts some of the lube on his finger holding it up to Peter lips, Peter licks the jelly off and hums at the taste. Tony smiles and rolls on the condom before using a little more lube on Peter’s hole even though the slick is plentiful. Tony doesn’t waste time pushing in.

“Alpha~” Peter calls out, hands scrabbling to grab at Tony’s shoulder blades, like finger nails digging in nicely.

Tony fucks into Peter fast, no time to dawdle and wraps a hand around Peter small cock he jerks him loosely until he spends over his belly, his cum translucent and useless.

“C’mon Alpha, want you to come in me, please? Breed me?” Peter says prettily and Tony can’t help but think just you wait little Omega, I’m gonna breed you so well.  
Tony cums quickly, a thing that he’s not embarrassed by (he’ll grow hard again in a few minutes) and leans down to kiss Peter sloppily.

They lay there together and Tony can’t help himself when he lays a hand flat on Peter’s slightly pudgy belly.

Two weeks later and Peter’s standing in front of the mirror hands cupping his tummy, smile on his face as he tells Tony the good news.


End file.
